Bitten by the wolf
by SpartanGirl99
Summary: Percy Jackson is bitten bit a werewolf, a vary importan werewolf...Find out how he copes and controls himself while on a important quest and how other characters feel about this...Percabeth, i am vary bad at summaries...story much better!
1. Chapter 1

*****This story belongs to Rick Riordan...in this story nobody knew Percy had the Achilles curse besides Annabeth and characters you will meet in the story.

chapter 1: Lacrosse fight

'Cold, its so cold' i thought as i pulled my jacket closer to my chest.

right now I'm trying to walk home from school. You see usually i'm out of school right when the bell rings, but me being the smart seaweed brain that i am, got a detention for getting into a fight at school.

It was during gym class, we were playing lacrosse and our team was tied. My friend stiles (A/N not from teen wolf, i just like that name, but he does look like stiles) passed me the ball. Im not that great at lacrosse, but my demigod skills help with the running part a lot. Across the field i saw the school bully, Ricky Brown captain of the schools amazing lacrosse team, staring right at me. I new the only way to get a goal was to somehow pass him and miraculously outsmart the lacrosse teams legendary goal keeper.

Trying not to over think it, i started running, Stiles right beside me for assistance. Stiles isn't that great at lacrosse, but he has always wanted to be. He convinced me to join the lacrosse team with him, and we both ended up being benchwarmers. Stiles and i became friends when the year started when i saved him from a beating by Ricky. He's as tall as me now, 5ft 9. In the beginning of the year he was taller than me by 3 inches, over the year though i grew and matched him in height. He has short, stubble brown hair and brown eyes. He's a joker and vary sarcastic, he always brightens my moods even when i have a demigod problem. Yea he kinda figured it out by himself, but thats a longs story i don't wanna get into.

I passed the first two defenders with a little bit of difficulty, but seceded. I was running right into Ricky's territory, and he charged at me. He's a pretty big guy, he actually reminds me of the minotaur i faced when i first came to camp half blood, witch is why he freaks me out. He has a huge and bulky body, he's about 6ft 4 with army cut light brown hair, his eyes are dark brown almost black, and he has hated me ever since i saved stiles from his beating session.

Anyway back to my heroic sprint to the net. Ricky was charging right at me, like the minotaur. Just then i thought of the perfect plan, i even used it on the minotaur. i let him charge at me and when he was right about to bump into me, i sidestepped. I thought it work until i tripped over his leg and landed hard on my head, i looked up to see the ball at stiles feet.

"GO!" i yelled at him struggling to get up.

He quickly scooped up the ball and charged at the net. Just then i heard a loud growl next to me and saw Rick get up and start to chase after stiles. I quickly got up, ignoring my aching head, and ran after them. Just as stiles was about to shoot Rick ran into him, sending him flying and landing with a loud thud. Everyone quickly circled around him, including me.

"You alright there, Stilinski" asked coach Gibbs.

"Yea i'm fine, i just need some ice" he said getting up and rubbing his head.

"Yea, i'll go grab you some, everyone stay put! i'll be right back" he said then jogged off.

'Well i guess we tied' i thought. I turned my head right and noticed something in the net, i left the group and walked up to it. As i got closer i realized what it was. Smiling i picked up the ball that Stiles shot, i guess the goalie didn't notice the ball whiz right past him into the net.

"What you got there Jackson!" yelled Ricky causing people to turn around.

"Oh nothing much, just the ball that Stiles shot causing us to win!"` i yelled back throwing the ball at him. He looked shocked, and so did all his goons, the two defenders. Behind them i saw Stiles smirk.

"WHAT!" yelled Ricky.

" ." i said slowly smirking. He scowled and stepped closer to me with his 'friends' right behind him.

"You better wipe off that smirk before i do it for you." he said threatening me.

"You don't scare me, Ricky" i said taking a step foreword.

"You're right, but i do scare him" he said nodding at Stiles and pushing past me. It took me a moment to realize what he was doing, but when i did i ran after him. i pushed past his goons and ran in front of Stiles. `

"Back off" i threatened, i have to admit, Ricky alone i could take him, him and one of his friends, yea maybe. But three of them, risky.

he smirked "What you gonna do about it? call your imaginary girlfriends to help" he snickered. Ever since the titan war, Annabeth and i started going out, and i was in heaven. It really sucked when i had to go back to school, but were not that far from each other, i see her as often as i can. Of course i had a picture of her and when Ricky saw it he immediately started making fun of me, saying that it was a fake picture and we weren't dating blah, blah, blah. Anyways when he said that, it really got my temper going.

"Leave her out of this" i said through clenched teeth.

"Bring it on, Jackson" he said pushing me, before i knew it his fist connected with my jaw. I staggered backwards almost falling.

"Percy!" i heard Stiles yell, everyone was already forming a circle around us and chanting 'fight, fight, fight!"

I collected myself and got into fighting stance. The second goon took a swing but i easily sidestepped it and punched the kid in the gut, he fell. The second one came running at me and tackled me to the ground and started punching me in the ribs repeatedly, it hurt, a lot. I managed to grab his hand and snap it, braking his elbow, Annabeth taught me that one. I turned around and saw Ricky charging at me, I was badly hurt my ribs ached from all those punches and i was still dizzy from the first punch, just as he was about to hit me, Stiles got up and pushed him onto the ground.

Just then coach Gibbs came running out holding an ice pack "Back off, get out of the way!" he shouted pushing through the crowd of students. Me and stiles were standing in the middle of it, with Ricky and his pals laying at our feet. "Stilinski, Jackson! whats going on here?!" he yelled pointing at us.

"Uh coach, i think your gonna need more of those" said stiles nodding at the ice, i smirked.

"Shut it Stilinski! Your in deep trouble! you and me are going to visit the principle, NOW!" he yelled.

"Wait! its not Stiles fault, i started the fight" i said, i knew i just basically gave Ricky a free pass, no dentition for whooping my butt, but i didn't want Stiles to get into trouble when he didn't do anything.

"Fine Jackson! lets go visit principle Pegano" he said. Anyways i ended getting a pretty nasty punishment, they made me clean some the classrooms, including helping clean the cafeteria. Witch, with my luck, just happened to be the day Ricky decided to have a food fight. Plus an hours worth of detention. Thankfully though, most of the classrooms were already clean. I ended up staying until about 10:00pm, i know right, unbelievable! i decided to do my homework there so i left school at approximately 11:34pm.

So here i am, December 7th, freezing my but off trying to get home. I came at a crossroad about 2 minutes later, in front of me the road was closed because of construction, witch means i would have to take a left and walk all the way around until i get home, that could take about 25 minutes, or i could take a left through the forest reserve and get there in 15 minutes. The forest is usually closed off to all people, surprisingly there have been reports of animal attacks, so no one ever goes. 'Whats the harm' i thought. With that, i took off into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Bitten

As soon as i heard a howl, i knew i should have turned around and headed back to the road, but i didn't. I kept walking, about 5 minutes later i was pretty deep into the woods, i heard a branch snap and whipped my head to the left listening closely for the noise. All of the sudden the hairs on my neck stood up, like someone was watching me, i heard a growl and slowly turned around.

Staring right at me, with glowing red eyes, was a person? no, they had red eyes, and fangs with long talons and hair on their face, like a wolf. I quickly turned around and ran off as fast as i could, i don't know why but i had a feeling that whatever that thing was, would be hard to kill.

I ran off the path and jumped over fallen trees. I could hear the persons footsteps coming closer and closer, they were defiantly running and jumping over obstacles much quicker than any other human or animal. All of the sudden i felt claws scratched at both my ankles, since i have the Achilles curse, nothing should have happened, even my ribs that should have been broken from those punches are as good as new. But i felt my legs go weak and a warm liquid enter my socks. 'Blood' i thought. I was running much slower now, thanks to my ankles. 'Its what he wants, now he's just playing with me, making me weak' i thought.

I stopped for a moment looking around trying to get home, In a matter of seconds a large figure pounced of me an bit my shoulder. Pain, so much pain, it burned, it felt like someone was tearing my shoulder off my body. I couldn't even form a proper thought, i screamed, loud, so loud my throat felt like it was burning, but then i realized that the rest of my body was burning too, my arms, my face, my legs. It must be poison, it was so painful that the river styx looked like a nice bath after a long day of training.

I managed to grab onto a stick and whack it agains the persons head. They fell off me and i got up just as it started to thunder. I ran until i reached a deserted alleyway. My shoulder was killing me, i reached my hand up and pulled down my sleeve. I looked down and saw a huge bite mark that started from my shoulder down to my chest. How is that possible? no idea, he was human after all, wasn't he? Not only that but it still burns, a lot. I don't get it, my Achilles curse should have at least have it healed by now, even the claw marks on my ankles sting.

My moms probably worried sick, i decided to head home, i'll wrap it when i get there. As soon as i opened my door, my mom attacked me in a hug. She was squeezing me and the bite mark was burning making me wince.

"Percy! were have you been!" she said pulling out of her hug.

"I'm fine mom, i'm going to bed" i said trying to hide the blood. Before she could answer, i ran up to my room and shut the door. I walked into my bathroom and took off my shirt, i stood in front of the mirror looking at myself. I still had the Dark black hair, and green eyes. I have always been strong, but i don't have bulging abs or when i flex there isn't a huge rock or muscle. But what caught my eye was the bite, It still hasn't healed. It was bleeding and the teeth marks look extremely deep. How I'm still conscious? i have no idea. '_water'_ i thought. I opened the shower and stepped in. when i got out, i expected to see my wounds healed, but nope, there still open and bleeding.

I decided to just clean them and wrap them. I went to bed thinking about that mysterious creature.


	3. Chapter 3: The day after

chapter 3: The day after

When i woke up my muscles felt like i had been working out for 2 days straight and just caught a break and all my sheets were thrown on the floor. I got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. When i looked into the mirror, i don't know what shocked me more. The fact that the bite and scratch marks were completely healed or that my body looked like it belonged to superman. My stomach looks like it could run into a moving train and it wold't hurt, i flexed my biceps and my they formed a rock of muscle. I was taken back, how could i get a professional athletes body overnight? Finally i looked down at my legs, i widened my eyes in surprise. My legs looked like a professional track and field runners, made for sprinting and jumping over large objects. even my back looks chiseled from muscle, i looked closer at my face and noticed that my jaw looked more defined. I also had stubble on my jaw.

"Percy! your going to be late for school!" yelled my mom, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. "Your going to be late! Paul had to leave early so you have to walk, with the construction going on your probably going to miss half of first period!" she said putting 3 eggs with bacon in front of me. I quickly ate them and kissed her goodbye. What i didn't tell her was that i had a test first period, if i missed even 1 minute of it, i get a zero. I haven't been doing the best in school but i actually studied for this test and i know the material so i really don't want to be late.

Soon i came to the same crossroad as last night, i looked to my right and saw a small entrance to the woods. I found my self running through the same woulds were i got bitten last night except this time, it was different. I was running off the path but i knew exactly were to go, my legs weren't hurting or aching from carrying the weight of my backpack. My eyes caught every little detail off the woods, i could see the squirrels climbing up the trees in the distance, the birds flying, and even the chipmunks hiding in the plants, nothing went unnoticed. I jumped off a ledge about 11 feet high without even realizing it. I should have broken my ankle when i landed, but instead i landed, rolled on the ground, got up, and kept running.

When i got to school i thought i was at least half an hour late, but when i walked through the doors, everyone was packing their bags or laughing with their friends.

"Hey Percy!" said Stiles walking up to me. "Whats wrong?" he asked noticing my confused look.

"Is-is it lunch?" i said looking around.

"Nooooo, its the begging of the day" he said looking worriedly at me. I looked at my watch and when i saw the time, i was defiantly confused. School starts at 8:45 and i left home at 8:25, i should have gotten to school at 9:00, but here i am at 8:35. 'I only took me 10 minutes? it should have taken me at least a half hour, maybe more on a bad day' i thought.

Just then i noticed stiles looking at me strangely "What?" i asked curiously.

"Nothing, its just, you look different" he said eyeing me.

"Well ya, i have the curse, remember?" i said.

"No, this is different. Hey were did you say you went after school yesterday?"

"I didn't" i said walking off.

The last time he looked at me like that, he ended up finding out i was a demigod. I found myself walking into history class and sitting next to someone, i was too confused about this whole thing to figure out who it was.

"Percy, you alright?" the person i asked.

I turned my head and saw who i sat next to, Ashley Blake. Were pretty close i guess, we have done a couple of projects together in some classes. At first we hated each other, like i mean HATE, she was the popular girl and i was just some guy. Anyways after awhile we got to know each other and eventually became friends. She's about 5ft 4, but she wears high heals making her about 5'8 or 5'7. She has long dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Yea, i'm fine" i lied. The truth was that i felt terrible. My head ached and my muscles were starting to clench again. Before i could dwell on it too much, the bell rang witch caused me to for some reason clamp my hands over my ears from the noise, 'did they increase the volume of the bell!?' i thought. I didn't have time to think about it though because our histpry teacher came in.

"Alright class, settle down!" she said. she's vary young, about 25. She has brown eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Alright so i have picked the story we will be reading this year" she said as everybody groaned "Oh stop your moaning, the book is called 'Tale of the Lycaon' (A/N made that up) i remember reading it myself, its a classic"

"Wait a minute, isn't Lycaon the name from which we get the word Lycanthropy from?" asked a kid in the back.

"Yes, a werewolf story" she said, some students actually looked excited to read it.

"Wait, i'm confused, so 5 to the power of 10 is 100, 000?" i heard someone ask. I quickly looked up at the students in confusion _'who would ask a question like that in english class?'_ i thought

"Yea, and 4 is 10, 00" i heard another voice answer. Now i was whipping my head around trying to find out who talked. I looked out the window and saw two people sitting on a bench and talking, The girls was holding a calculator and the boy was writing something down.

"I finally get it, Thanks!" said a girls voice, she hugged him.

"No need to hug me!" said the gut laughing. "No way" i said under my breath.

"What was that ?" asked . I hadn't even noticed her walk up to me.

"Oh, nothing" i said

"Well, why don't you tell me the reason Lycaon is a werewolf" she asked crossing her arms. _'I know this, i'm i demigod! how could i not'_ i thought.

"Uh well, in the ancient Greek myth Lycaon tested Zeus by serving him a dish of his slaughtered and dismembered son in order to see whether Zeus was truly omniscient. In return for these gruesome deeds, as punishment, he turned Lycaon into a wolf-man and killed all of his fifty sons with lightning bolts." I said. looked surprised, but quickly covered it up.

"Eyes up front" she told me.

After class Stiles caught up with me. "Hey, you alright. You literally looked like you were in another world during english" he said.

"Yea, i just uh, i'm not feeling well" i lied again.

"Oh, well, you know you could tell me anything, like if it's a you know, Demigod problem..."

"Im fine, lets get going before were late for gym" i said walking off.

"Alright class since we have double gym today, i will be filling out your fitness report!" Yelled coach Gibbs. So these fitness reports go a little something like this. We have a pretty big gym, lets start there. the coach sets up six lines on one side of the gym, when the coach blows his whistle the first person of each line has to start the fitness test. The test is hard, like REALLY hard, even for demigod standards. The first obstacle you face is a rope that goes all the way to the top of the gym ceiling, witch is a long way up. Once you reach the top and climb back down the next station has a pull-up bar, we have to do 35 pull-up then 30 jumping jacks. Station number 3 has a 25 pound medicine ball, we have to first to do 20 push ups, then using the medicine ball we do 20 squats and then another 15 push ups. Station 4 is all about sit-ups. We have to do 20 regular sit-ups, 20 side ab sit-up, 20 bicycle style, and 20 jack knife. Lastly you have to run around the gym 4 times. Know you know why it sucks, the only good thing about it is that people always bet on who will do the best.

Its not like anyone has ever actually completed the test, that's impossible. People either do half of the number of times your suppose to do the exercise, or skip the station completely. Doing this affects your overall fitness score.

"OK! lets get Legend, Thomas, Brown, Smith, Garcia, and Jackson to start" yelled coach.

"Ouf, tough blow man, good luck" said stiles patting me on the back. Sighing i got up and lined up. When the whistle blew i was immediately climbing up the rope with ease. I got to the top and noticed that Ricky was only half way up. Smirking i zipped down the rope and ran over to the chin-up bar. I jumped up, grabbed it, and started doing chin-ups, surprisingly, it felt easy. I was going at a fast pace like a bodybuilder would. Around my fifteenth chin-up i was Ricky and two other guys start doing them. Once i finished i quickly did my jumping jacks and continued. I finished my 20 push up, around my tenth i got bored and only used one hand, it shocked me and the rest of the class, even Ricky. After the squats and second push-ups, i continued onto the sit-up station. I laid down and started doing all the different types of sit-ups, when i was finishing the bicycle, Ricky and another guy were just starting the side sit-ups. As soon as i was done i ran around the gym in ridiculous speed, and stopped in front of the coach.

Everyone was starting at me in shock. "Oh wow, well uh, you did everything Jackson, Ricky had to skip the squats and the second set of push-up just to attempt to keep up with you. I-wow, ho-, how did you do that?" he asked looking at me amazed.

"I dunno, i just, did it" i said.

"Yea well, you passed with flying colors congrats, you should join the lacrosse team" he said

"I am on the Lacrosse team" i said.

"Oh, well i'll consider playing you then. Alright next six, Lee, Walke- "

"Dude! that was awesome, how did you do that!" said stiles in the changing room.

"What?" i asked confused.

"Look, i don't know if you know exactly what you looked like when you were going through the cycles, but you looked like freakin superman" he said waving his hands around.

_'Maybe Stiles can help me figure out what's going on'_ i thought.

"Listen Stiles, i have to tell you something. Last night when i was walking home, i decided to walk through the ravine path. As i was walking i heard a branch snap, i turned my head and saw a- a- a human, definitely human, standing on two feet and everything. But he had red eyes, and fangs and these nails, no not nails, talons huge talons. He started chasing me, faster and more agile that a deer. He scratched at my ankles, and normally because i have the curse, nothing should have happened. but something did happen, i started to bleed. I fell down a hill and it bit me-"

"Wait, it bit you? So thats why your shoulders wrapped" Stiles interrupted.

"Yea, so anyways i whacked it in the head and ran home" i finished.

"Let me see the bite" he said. I looked around to see if anyone was in the change room. Once i made sure we were alone, i unwrapped my bandages shoulder.

"Uh percy, theres nothing there" He said.

"What!?" i yelled looking in the mirror. he was right, where the once huge, bloody bite was, there was nothing, it had already healed. I unwrapped my ankles and looked down, they to had healed.

"I-i, don't get it, it was right here" i said confused.

"Wait, your sure it was human, with huge wolf-like canines, talons and everything." he asked.

"Yea, positive" i answered. "Why" i added.

"Nothing, i think i know whats going on, its insane, but i think i have an idea" he said quickly packing his bag.

"What do you thinks going on?" i asked him.

"I need to do some research before i get anything on your mind" he said leaving.

"Wait, stiles, what do you mean!" i yelled after him, sadly he was already gone.


End file.
